Need You Now
by Carefully
Summary: Originally based around the "Lady Antebellum - Need You Now" song. Quick, with baby, mainly with brief mentions of Wemma, Brittana and Finchel. Extended from a one-shot! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** I heard this song for the first time recently and felt inspired enough to do a Quick (ha!) piece. This is a Futurefic. Oh and I will be updating my other one too soon, just having a major lack of muse with it and booze isn't coaxing it out. Damn show is making me a little angry, I think, hehe.

**Disclaimer :** Not mine, never has been, never will be. Either Glee or Lady Antebellum.

Friday night and I'm alone, debating whether or not opening the liquor cabinet, given Charlotte is at Mrs Puckerman's with Rebekah, I look around the apartment, and wonder if I'll ever get it cleaned. Toys spilling out of the toy box in the corner of the living room, that guitar in another corner, neglected, and in another, all the copious dog accessories Brittany gave us, along with the damned dog, Betsy who's chewed almost all of them, not counting all the hair she's left everywhere.

If I get this done, I'll make myself a pitcher of margaritas. I deserve it, it's been a long week ferrying Lottie to school, ballet and gymnastics as well as work plus limes were on special offer at the store but no Judy impersonations. She's out of my life and I'm not going to try to replicate her, nor her mistakes. Maybe I'll even go crazy and order a pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni, whilst watching some dreadful TV.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time _

Sugar, sugar, sugar and sugar again. I may have drunk the pitcher a little too quickly and not eaten enough pizza as attempting to stand up is proving near impossible. Maybe sliding onto the floor from the settee will work? Yep, it did but now I've knocked something over, what though?

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now _

Shit, a picture of Puck and I kissing with Lottie pulling a face in the foreground. Rachel took it a couple of years ago when she and Finn came back to announce her pregnancy. We had a massive Glee club reunion and everyone showed up, which surprised me really. Even Emma and Will came and brought their kids, Lucas and Cathleen, along. They're a couple for the ages, if ever there was one.

That thought's depressing, especially as it took Puck and I so long to truly come together, properly with no hindrance or dithering from either side. I really thought we'd make it, just like the Schuesters did once we talked through the demons and bad blood on both sides. I even lost Santana's friendship for him, which to this day I don't regret, as I made it deadly clear she wasn't going to split us up again. Christ, even Rachel and Finn encouraged us and lord knows, they had many a right to shun us both.

The phone looks mighty inviting though right now. Maybe he's still awake and won't mind me going back on my adamant declaration that I never want to speak to him ever again. Apart from civil conversations in front of Lottie of course, she doesn't deserve or need her parents being nasty to each other.

His number is just there and all I have to do is press the call buttton....

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time. _

Santana sent me a text earlier asking if I fancied coming around to "keep her company" because Brittany had gone out of town with her parents and siblings to see her ailing grandpa. Aside from the fact I just don't fancy her any more, and haven't done so since I was 16, I've learnt the lesson that you just don't get involved with people who have partners.

Don't get me wrong, of all the mistakes I've made in my life and boy the list is long, drunkenly hooking up with Quinn behind Finn's back will never be one of them. For one, it gave me the most beautiful daughter, who is the perfect blend of Quinn and I, and two, because I love that infuriating woman with all my heart and the women I've slept with before and after her don't compare and never can.

Her living with in the joyous Puckerman household towards the end of her pregnancy was one of the best periods of my life, despite my protestations otherwise. She mellowed out a bit, despite the popularity dip and my mum refusing to have bacon in the house. Mum used the excuse it's because we're Jewish but it's more to do with the fact she can't stop herself from eating a whole packet by herself. Instead we had a daily breakfast date for McDonalds before school where we each had Bacon, Egg & Cheese McGriddles. Not the healthiest thing but she said baby needed it and who was I to argue?

When she went into labour, of course _right_ after we'd preformed at Regionals, I was there for every step and moment of it. After seven hours of labour, Charlotte Annabella Fabray Puckerman was born, all fingers and toes in place with the blondest curls I've ever seen on a baby. Once the nurse took her out to weigh etc., Quinn told me she wasn't going to go through with adoption, the relief and joy was immediate and I kissed her, hair in place or not be damned.

Obviously we struggled but my mum was good to us all and we worked out a routine that after some kinks were ironed out became like clockwork. We even managed to make Glee practice work in this routine and Lottie became our unofficial mascot. The other members became the best support network and we had more kiddie outfits than even Lottie could wear. Kurt certainly made his best efforts to make a fashionista out of her.

After two years, we managed to save enough money for an apartment with two bedrooms and no damp anywhere. Since Lottie's birth, Quinn had been immensely hard on herself with both her popularity and figure but after much help from Ms Pillsbury, oops Mrs Schuester, and she realised that she respected her body for bearing a baby and might always be slightly softer in the abs department than she wanted but it was for a good cause.

We even started talking about being in a genuine relationship together and even with my penchant for fucking things up, we managed it and it was the happiest I've ever been to this day. If only I could get that feeling back.

Why am I thinking about this now? Stupid Jack Daniels sitting there, tempting me to drown my sorrows. I can't even play my guitar seeing it's still at home. My mistake, it's not home. Not to me any more. I really screwed up. You'd think I'd learn by now but everything now reminds me of her. I'm sitting here on a battered couch in Mike's basement, on a Friday night, thinking of my baby's mama and how bittersweet life is but I can't quit her, try as I might.

Shit, my phone is ringing. It's after 1am, who could this be? I hope Rebekah's ok with Lottie and it's not a call to head to the hospital. I don't think I could cope if anything happens to the light of my life.

"_Quinn? What's wrong? Is everything ok? Has something happened to Lottie? Put me out of my misery."_

"_Yes Puck, it's me. I miss you terribly and want you to come home."_

"_Huh? Are you serious? After everything that's gone on with us? What about Lottie?"_

"_Lottie will be delighted and you know it. Besides, we need to work on getting her a sibling finally. We don't want a Rachel Hudson on our hands, do we? Come home, Puck, please. I love you."_

"_But Quinn, what if it doesn't work out?"_

"We'll work it out, just trust in us. Call a cab and get that cute arse of yours here."

"_Are you objectifying me, Quinn? I thought that wasn't allowed any more. I'm not sure I appreciate you suggesting my bum is all I've got going for me."_

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, get here within the next fifteen minutes and I'll show you objectif...objectifica..ah you know the word I mean."

"_Have you been drinking, Ms Fabray?"_

"Just a little, now stop dawdling and call the cab company."  


"_Yes dear."_

Maybe life doesn't suck entirely. Better call that cab company. I've missed her and I'm gonna make it up to everyone, especially Lottie, Quinn and myself. Maybe wiping these tears off is a good place to start.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now. _

Maybe fairy tales don't come true. Maybe life is twisted, bitterly disappointing and imperfect but trying to make Puck and I perfect was never going to work. I'm not, he's not, together we're not and I'll be happy when he gets here to carry our fucked up imperfections.

**A/N 2 : **I'm open to extending this further, if anyone's interested? Do let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. My stats appear to be messed up so have no idea how many have stopped by but thanks to you all too. It's perfect encouragement particularly when you're unsure whether a story is good or whether the characters are too OOC. I'm always open to suggestions as well, so do feel free to send them my way if you like.

My only request is that you listen to "Jimmy Radcliffe – Long After Tonight Is All Over" on Youtube or somewhere before, during or after reading this chapter as it was my catalyst for inspiration. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** Not mine, never have been, never will be.

Oh my god, did I just tell Puck to come over here so we can working on a sibling for Lottie and move back in? Maybe the limes were laced with truth telling properties as that's not me. I'm Quinn Fabray, I don't a man to complete me, nor do I need one. I do love the imbecile though, bless him. Better go check my face actually, make sure my mascara hasn't run or anything and maybe splash some water to calm me down a bit. Either the tequila is kicking in again or it's adrenaline. Not sure which one scares me more.

~~PQ~~

Where is this cab? I'm sitting on Mike's porch like a dweeb waiting for it to get here and take me home to my beautiful girls. Once our call finished, I sobered up quicker than Lindsay Lohan going to court and once the tears were wiped off, I freshened up. Colgate on the finger and around the mouth, got rid of the JD scent and a quick spritz of Lynx and the job was done. I'll give it 5 more minutes and then I'm ringing them again to find out what's going on. This is taking too long and it's doing nothing for my nerves. Why did Chang live so far away from Quinn? Phew it's here. Now what the fuck am I letting myself in for?

~~PQ~~

Maybe I should put some matching lingerie on? I've just realised I'm wearing my most comfy bra and knickers but they're going grey and slightly fraying. Then again, wasn't expecting to get any this year, never mind tonight. Maybe he won't be bothered and will be preoccupied with taking them off? He is Puck after all. They always end up on the floor, usually ripped a bit too. He owes me a whole wardrobe of lingerie come to think of it. What a brazen hussy I've turned into and I owe that to him too so maybe we can call it a tie? Why am I rambling in my own thoughts? Acting like some schoolgirl with a crush, get a hold of yourself Quinn.

~~PQ~~

I feel as like a kid again, bouncing in my seat, like I had too much candy floss at the travelling carnival. How does she does this to me when no one else can? Believe me, I've tried to find someone else what with that episode with Mercedes to the fling with Rachel that did nothing for either of us except establish we were both too hung up on someone else. Santana doesn't count because she dumped me for a damn credit report. What was she expecting in Lima? Even the cougars of yesteryear did nothing but pass the time. Plus they paid me, for their "swimming pools" of course, which you'd think would be exciting enough but no, that woman is under my skin and was even before the regrettable housewife pandering.

Probably goes back to her pigtails and the fancy ribbons that they were tied with, all the way back in kindergarten. So easy to remove and it riled her something chronic. The way her eyes would flash angrily and change colour from her usual hazel to this almost feline green. Her eyebrow rising of its own accord. Then the chase around the playground where I always let her tackle me to the floor then flipped her so she'd be under me. Wow, we're already at the destination. Hot damn.

~~PQ~~

_Buzz, buzz_. Shit, the intercom, it's bound to be him, isn't it? Why does this feel like a first date situation? We never even had a first date, did we? Better let him in and not regress just now, focus on remembering to breathe and maybe get myself a glass of water.

~~PQ~~

Phew, no chat over the intercom, she's just buzzed me in. Come on lift, come on. The butterflies in my belly feel like they've taken up sprinting whilst wearing Doctor Martens. How to approach this? Just showing up on the doorstep and grabbing a hold of her to kiss her senseless is what I want to do but what I probably shouldn't do. Maybe follow her lead and go with it from this.

~~PQ~~

_Knock, knock, knock_. Gordon Bennett, I've managed to tip half the glass over myself from that. Don't have time to change now, ugh, better let him in and hope he doesn't notice.

~~PQ~~

She's dripping wet and her blouse is clinging to her; have I wandered into a porno shoot? Did the lift take me to an alternate universe? Oh, she's blushing, better say something quick to break the tension and calm us both down. "Sup MILF?" She lets me into the apartment whilst rolling her eyes. No "hi" though. Hmmf.

~~PQ~~

He noticed, of course he noticed, he's Puck, he'd notice it even if it were some 98yr old woman and I'm just standing there catatonic and mentally dribbling while looking at him. With a wet blouse on and completely incoherent, even in my own head. Oh well, I'm screwed one way and another. Here goes nothing.

~~PQ~~

Quinn's taking her blouse off, I repeat she's taking her blouse off. OK so it's wet and she did call me up for a booty call and/or getting our relationship back on track but I wasn't really expecting this. I figured we'd be up chatting for hours and then maybe get Charlotte in the morning to take her out to breakfast as a family. Focus Noah, Quinn's in her bra. That bra I wanted to replace before but she insisted fitted her perfectly and looking at her right now, I can see she has a couple of points.

~~PQ~~

I'm standing in my bra in front of Noah, still slightly drunk, but having missed him so much for so long, I'm past caring about decorum or what a good girl should do. It also feels like the first time, when Lottie was conceived, only with less background noise. Just Puck breathing somewhat heavily and me shivering in excitement, whilst almost half naked.

~~PQ~~

"Puck?", she says breathily.

"Yes, Quinn?", he manages to pant out.

"Can you help me out of this skirt, please?" her voice having changed to a slightly sweeter tone and even more breathy.

"Umm, sure, why not?", he says, walking over to her, whilst scratching at his stubble and wondering if God really is this kind and benevolent.

When he reaches for her zipper at the back, by pulling her to him by the waist and wrapping his arms around her sides, she stands on her tiptoes and places her lips over his and they both feel their stomachs flip. Suddenly Puck remembers that scene from that fruity British playwright's Romeo and Juliet "...Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." and it becomes crystal clear to him just what he meant all those years ago.

He hoists her up on him and carries her through to the bedroom, never once relinquishing her lips, refamiliarising each other's mouths, and without establishing who has the power. Given the way it feels, sexual politics aren't something either wants to get into right now. Eventually, he gently places her on the bed, kissing her forehead and removes his clothes quicker than she would've wanted but the tension is unbearable now as she lays there in just her underwear.

Looking at her in _that_ underwear set, he realises why he's never wanted anyone as much as her. Once you've had heaven on earth, what else is there to look for or find? Trussed up in fancy panties might be exciting once in a while but if there's no connection, they might as well have been grannie pants a la Bridget Jones.

Puck grabs her legs up and begins softly brushing his chin over her inner thighs. The stubble gives her sharp, intensive jolts to her core and with desperation, she starts tugging at her panties. The arrogant smirk on his face would normally make her annoyed but he's taking them off so she can forgive him.

"Oh my fucking Lord, I've missed this."

"I've missed him."

"I've missed her."

"Whatever happens, we're going to make this dysfunction work for us. Ohhhhh sweet Jesus..."

are the last coherent thoughts either of them have before the fireworks start going off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Hmm, people are reading but not reviewing, bar A Amanda A, for which I thank you. Fair enough, am persevering anyway. The song of choice is "Need Your Love So Bad" by Fleetwood Mac.

**Disclaimer :** Not mine, never have been, never will be. However, any grammar mistakes are all my own.

I've been awake for about the last 15 mins according to Quinn's alarm clock and given it's set for 7am means I've got over 2 hours to ponder the latest change in my life before she has to get up, seemingly to collect our daughter.

Maybe I should go to the shops and get groceries to treat her to breakfast in bed? Or would she prefer just a cup of coffee and a bagel on the way to my mum's before we take Charlotte out?

At present though, it's hard to do anything other than look at her, what with the way her hair is fanned out all around her whilst her eyelashes rest against her beautiful face. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, no doubt from last night's booze or perhaps even our mutual indulgence?

To be perfectly honest, the fact that happened at all is amazing enough but that I didn't get sent back to Mike's even better. I know we've got stacks to talk about with each other, regarding our relationship, our living arrangements, how we're going to move on from my stupid, moronic mistake six or so months ago and where this is all headed. I know that when you're boozed up, you tell the truth, I think there's some expression for that or something, but was Quinn being honest or doing what she thinks is the right thing?

From the moment I met her, all those years back, to now, she's always tried to do the right thing, be it go to cheerleading camp followed by bible camp as a child to making sure Lottie gets what she wants rather than what we want for her. The Fabrays are a perfect example of how _not_ to raise your children.

Her sister stays as far as way from them as possible too although we have been to see her and her UPS loving husband a few times on the other side of the state line. It's good for our girl to have some contact with her cousins from that side, even if they do give me recurrent nightmares about the Giardi boys we babysat way back when. Especially as Rebekah isn't having any kids for a very long time. A very long time indeed, given she's at the age Quinn and I were when our little one was conceived.

Charlotte can never be considered a mistake though, particularly given how wonderful she is. She's the most talented little girl in her school class, no bias at all, and not only that, she's kind, open, honest and immensely caring. Lord knows where she gets it from as both Quinn and I are uber defensive with people and even now, our daughter has us beat in the popularity stakes. She has more friends than even Quinn did at that age. Her ballet teacher once told me, when I was picking her up, that while she may not be the most naturally graceful ballerina, she's the easiest to teach, a joy to have around and a credit to her parents. I may have puffed up a bit with pride and when I told Quinn later that night, it's fair to say we both had tears in our eyes.

Has it been a struggle? Of course it has but what isn't these days in life? Do I ever wonder what it'd be like as a 25 year old man with no responsibilities or obligations? Yes, many a time, Saturday nights usually, but then again when I look at the life Quinn and I have put together, sitting around the dinner table, having a chat about this and that with Charlotte happily slumbering in her room, I wouldn't change it for the world.

Who knows? If we hadn't been naïve and I hadn't said that the rhythm method was a good contraceptive, would I still have found myself with Quinn and this dysfunction known as our relationship? I like to think so. She's the only woman I've loved who isn't related to me and for all my sleeping around, that's the way it has remained. I don't know if it's because she's the only one to really see me or if it's that she is the only one I've let see the real me.

When Finn first told me he managed to wangle a date with the "Ice Maiden", as she was known then amongst the boys, I actually felt myself deflate. It pained me to wish him well with her. How could he do that to me? She was the girl that haunted my dreams, who made me both angry and happy when she raised that eyebrow at me, the one whose legs tormented me when she joined the Cheerios and when she was watching our awful team from the sidelines was all I could concentrate on impressing, the one who always looked at me with that wretched half smile and the girl who nicked my heart in that "Seven minutes in heaven" incident back when we were both thirteen at Matt's house and never bothered to give it back. But Finn was my boy and all that had to swallowed down for the code.

In fact, I should probably phone Matt up and find out how he's doing, maybe even thank him, not that he'd understand why. His birthday party, longer ago than I care to remember, may well have changed my destiny. We were all bored playing "Truth or Dare" as no one was being truthful and no one would do any proper dares. Obviously it was before any of us discovered alcohol so Brittany came up with "Seven Minutes" as an alternative. We all wrote our names down and put them in a hat Matt rustled up. Brittany drew Mike and so they went. After that, Finn pulled out Marcia, Matt's cousin. Matt got Santana and once they came back, it left Quinn and I.

Off we went to the laundry room and which one of us dragged our feet more is still something I can't recall. As soon as the door was shut, she jumped up on the washing machine and just crossed her arms, sniping that nothing was going to happen. Like I really cared. I told her she wasn't my type, I prefer girls who don't walk around with a stick up their bums. Her face crumpled a bit and she started slowly sobbing.

Maybe it's because I have a little sister and a mother who has been through the wringer but I can't bear to see females crying. Of course I apologised and tried to get her to look at me but the curtain of hair was in her way. I tucked it behind her ears and tilted her chin up so she'd see me. Her eyes were pink rimmed, her skin had gone blotchy from the crying and her Bonne Bell lip gloss had started to smear but in that moment, all I wanted to do was kiss her. So I did and when she kissed me back, I realised why the game mentions heaven because that's exactly what it felt like. I don't know how long we were in there for but when Matt came by to pound on the door, we broke apart, just staring at each other and then she did that patented half smile. To this day, Fresh Peach is my favourite.

It's nearly 7am, she's already started to stir, should I try to pretend that I'm still sleeping and haven't spent over two hours reminiscing about part of our past like a schoolboy with a crush or should I dash to the bathroom before she hogs it for the next hour? Damn it, she's already awake.

"Hey babe", I say whilst nonchalantly putting my hands behind my head.

"G'morning Puck, how long have you been up?", she says, her voice still full of sleep and deeper than normal.

"Not long", which isn't really a lie when time has swept by so fast. "Would you like a coffee or anything? I was thinking that once we've both showered, we can go pick Charlotte up from my mum's and take her out for breakfast."

"Puuuuck", she whined, "you know we still have so much to discuss about things, don't you? Last night wasn't an error or a drunken mistake because I do love you and I do miss you, every day in fact, but it's not as simple as going out for a family breakfast and that's it. I don't want to get Charlotte's hopes up if you're just going to flirt with every woman in a skirt that catches your eye nor do I want to be wondering all the time if I can trust you.", she said with the saddest expression on her face.

I put that expression there, I've got to be the one to fix it and not only make things right but also secure. She's correct too, I've fucked up more times than I can count and not only that, she's put up with a hell of a lot, especially recently. I never actually did anything with Sophia Blake six months ago but the temptation was there and had Charlotte not needed picking up from school because Quinn was doing some overtime, I might well have done something I would have regretted right there in my portakabin.

When she got home that same evening, I told her. I assume it was the guilt that made me say it but the look on her face still makes me think that dealing with the guilt myself would have been far more sensible and less foolhardy. She'd obviously had had a long day, trying to get some more income in for a trip Lottie's school was putting on and here I was acting like another child for her to deal with except instead of shattering a cheap vase, I was breaking her heart. I felt like a schmuck there more than possibly any other time in my life.

She poured herself a glass of wine, sat down and without any emotion, told me to get what I needed and leave. No argument, no discussion, no histrionics, just resignation to the shit hand I just played her. "You're welcome to see Charlotte whenever you like but please give me some notice so I can be sure she has everything she needs. I'll be in touch with your mum so she knows too. No one has to know what's gone on, Puck, but if you want to tell people that's your prerogative. Please lock the door behind you when you're done." and that was it making the last six months the longest I've ever known with the only peace I got finally coming last night.

"I'm going to freshen up, get the cotton wool feeling out of my mouth and then it's all yours but please, think about what you want Noah. Listen, I'd happily have a dozen more kids with you, have the full on suburbian dream we both want but not whilst you're so indecisive about everything and where your current family seems to be an afterthought." She looked at me with those pink rimmed eyes and I was lost all over again. That and she used Noah, I know it's beyond serious.

If it wasn't so early, I'd phone Finn and ask him for some advice but he's bound to have his hands full with little Josh and not forgetting Rachel, who's enough of a handful at the best of times herself. Great for Finn though, after that punk Jesse St James debacle was over of course, and she's doing great things on Broadway, according to him and Quinn.

That's it, the inspiration has just hit me. I'm going to take the wonderful mother of my child and said child to New York. Rachel and Quinn can catch up and Finn can help me get my masterplan together. I can't quite afford Harry Winston or Tiffanys but NYC is bound to have more choices than Lima, OH and who better to show me the ropes than someone who already has the ball and chain as well being a New Yorker currently? Excellent!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for reading guys and sticking with me on this journey. I'm completely out of my comfort zone with this and am learning every time I take to my laptop, which may explain the different styles and why the chapters seem to be getting longer. I do have a vague outline in my mind for this story but it's still quite fluid.

I have a favour to ask though. I've never been to NYC or America even so if anyone has any genuine tips or suggestions as to where the characters might go, shop and restaurant wise, I'd be immensely grateful.

Oh and there's some speculation about the upcoming finale so if you've not read the synopsis, I apologise in advance and also for the swearing. By the by, the song is "Million Dollar Bill" by Whitney. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

I hate when he does that. He has the most expressive face and the way he deflated so quickly makes me feel like I've kicked his puppy or something. Speaking of which, I must remember to pick Betsy up from our neighbour before we get Charlotte from Mrs Puckerman's. Damn it, why does the shower always take so long to warm up? Stupid, slow boiler.

The problem, or rather the sticking point, is that I would happily have more kids, the white picket fence and a big enough garden for the dog to run around in but I'm not going to do it by myself nor am I going to commit to another kid if Puck would rather be living it large with the guys. It's not fair on Charlotte, this hypothetical child, myself or Puck even.

Not that he isn't a good father, because he is, particularly given the only example he had was long gone. Maybe that's what made him able to decide what he shouldn't do, maybe it's just because underneath all his "badass-ness", there really is a good guy with a kind heart. Lord knows, I'm just eternally grateful for him most days.

For example, when my waters broke at Sectionals, I panicked. All through my pregnancy, I never once thought about what will happen when the baby's meant to arrive. Sure, I knew about the Lamaze technique, who doesn't these days? But the reality? Nothing like the films and TV shows made it out to be. So much pain and lets be fair, the gore.

Puck made sure I got to the hospital on time. I certainly didn't want my baby being born in the foyer of a concert hall, with all the various people milling around. He hijacked the school bus we came in and jumped so many lights, I was sure the police were going to flag him down whilst I gave birth in the aisle or something. Didn't help that the ride had more similarities to a rollercoaster ride but by this point, whether my knuckles were white was because of that or the searing pains, I'm not sure.

Somehow, thanks to a guardian angel no doubt, we made it to the hospital both in one piece and Puck calmed down enough to explain my waters had broken to the receptionist, while I hee hee hawed next to him, and the kindly nurse, Janet, put me in a wheelchair to take me to a room. Not long after, an obstetrician came to examine me. According to Dr Callaghan, I was already 5cm dilated but he'd back in the next hour to see how I'm progressing.

Of course neither of us really knew what the hell was going on, for all our book reading, but I got Puck to time the contractions. Surprisingly, he did so without a murmur and rubbed my lower back in between each one. Any dignity I thought I'd kept after my parents so wilfully abandoned me was gone out the window when I caught a glimpse of myself in the TV's reflection : on my hands and knees panting, hair stuck to my head, an unfashionable gown on and Puck looking paler than Casper.

After a time the contractions faded a little so he went to get me some ice chips and some water for himself. As fate would have it, that was when the biggest contraction so far happened. Thankfully, Janet was still in the room and got Dr Callaghan back. Unfortunately by this point, I was too far gone to have an epidural and would just have to do my best Supergirl impression. Damn Puck for letting me read his comics. In fact, I may well have damned him a lot that day.

Mr Comic book man himself choose that moment where I was screaming his name in fury to come back in, proceeding to drop both the water and the ice chips and despite my pain, I still rolled my eyes at him. For whatever reason, he just smiled and when he was told to probably head up towards my head for his own well-being, he did and grabbed my hand from Janet, kissed my forehead and carried on smiling beatifically, despite the fact my nails were in his palm.

When Callaghan said the baby was crowning, I was beyond exhausted, desperate for the toilet – again - and ready to commit myself to the nearest nunnery just so the pain would be over already but there he stood, whispering sweet nothings, praising me, telling me that we're about to meet our daughter and then when I got told "one last push, Ms Fabray.", I felt the stars go off behind my eyes. When I opened them, all I could hear was the gutsy wail from my little girl, I had a little girl!In that moment, I just knew I couldn't give her up.

So at 9.28pm on Saturday May 15th 2010, Noah and I became parents to a baby girl, weighing 6lb 10oz. While they cleaned her off and weighed her, all fingers and toes accounted for, as well as making sure everything was OK with me, I told Puck she wasn't going to be adopted and if he wanted to, we can actually attempt to parent together. He kissed me then, the biggest lip smacking I'd ever had in my life, and I looked terrible, typical of us though.

Janet brought her back to me so I could finally hold the baby that was the catalyst for so many changes in my life. We might struggle but it was a struggle I was more than ready to do, more so in that moment than any time during the pregnancy and Puck was going to be there with me every step of the way.

Looking at her beautiful face, I could see she got his nose, my lips, his face structure, my hair colour but Puck's natural curly hair and my eyes except hers were blue at this point but would eventually change into a hazel green as she got older. We had to decide on a name though. I don't think baby girl Fabray Puckerman wouldn't work when she got to school.

My biggest concession during pregnancy was buying a baby names book that I carried around with me everywhere. I might not have ended up keeping her but I still would have wanted to name her something that suited. I asked Puck to open my bag and get the book out for me, while I attempted to feed the baby. After much adjustment, she latched on and suckled greedily away. He didn't know where to avert his eyes to, after all, he'd not seen them for nearly 9 months and when he did, his daughter's using them as food.

He pulled up a chair and asked why so many pages had a corner folded over? I explained that these were the names that had the strongest resonance with me but he was welcome to look at any others that he might like. After a flick through, he said that my choices looked good and he was happy to let me have final say. So baby girl became Charlotte Annabella Fabray Puckerman, with her name meaning strong woman and joy, everything I want for her and everything she already is.

By this point, Charlotte was full and gurgling away so I told Puck to come sit on my bed and finally hold his little girl. He put his arm around me and just stroked her forehead while I melted into a puddle of goo.

Soon real life started creeping in and Janet came by to say Charlotte had to go onto the baby ward, just for observation as she was slightly early and that I had visitors anxious to know how we all were including the other Gleeks by the sounds of it and my mother. When she said that, I could feel old Quinn start to come to the fore as I started to tidy myself up further, trying to present the perfect daughter image yet again but I was a mother myself now and there's no way she was going to boss me around any more.

I asked Puck to speak to the Glee club, find out what happened at Regionals and send my mother in. He asked if I wanted him to stay behind for support but I knew this needed to be done alone and on neutral ground. Where better than the hospital, where I was going to get a horrific bill through in the next few weeks, seeing as I was no longer on their insurance.

In she strolled like nothing was wrong and she hadn't complied with my father's awful demands, leaving her pregnant, teenage daughter homeless. For some reason, she reminded me of Ms Sylvester, after she'd been pulled up by Mr Figgins yet again. In the wrong but still so sure of herself. If it been for the power of good, I'd have been impressed.

"Hello Quinn, how are you doing?"

"Just peachy and fine, gave birth, you know, the usual."

"Now there's no need to get sarcastic, my dear girl."

"Oh really? Isn't there? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just came by to tell you that once you've gotten rid of that bastard child, you're welcome home. I've spoken to your dad and it's best for everyone if you return, you've more than ruined our reputation enough. We can pretend this episode never happened, we'll pay off the hospital bills but you're not to have any contact with that awful Jewish boy. Oh yes, I heard that Finn wasn't the father, the ladies in the country club were appalled. I don't know what you're playing at, young lady but this wasn't the way we raised you. In fact, your aunt in Concord said that there was a good school you could transfer to, you know, until this has all died down. What do you say to that, Quinn? See how this can all be resolved simply, you can come back next year and there'll probably be a new scandal. After all, yesterday I heard that there was an incident down at the community theatre with Mr Ryan and the director of Les _Misérables_ and Julia said..."

At this point, I exploded.

"Fuck you, mum. You can tell dad to fuck himself too. How dare you? How can you come in here and act like this? I've just had your first grandchild and you're calling her a bastard? She's beautiful, wonderful and I'm keeping her. I would rather live at the bus station than come back to the shell you call a home. My daughter is not going to be raised this way. I hope the hams, country club and reputation keep you warm at night because you're sure as hell out of my life. If needs be, I will get myself emancipated but believe you me, for a "good Christian", you've got one hell of a screwed up notion of what that is. Get out of my room and so help me God, if I live in Lima for the rest of my natural days, I will never once acknowledge you. Run along, you're probably missing Glenn Beck or something equally vile." and I turned away, as quickly as the pain would let me,

After hearing the door close, I just broke down in tears. When Puck came back in, I'm sure he wondered what he'd let himself in for all over again but for all my misjudgement, he just held me and let me sob whilst telling me all about Regionals and how excited all the girls (and Kurt) in Glee were about our baby, bar Santana of course. Apparently, she hated the idea of stretch marks or pushing a baby out, she had a figure to maintain after all, plus they poo all the time. Rachel threatened to come in and sing something but Janet, wonderful Janet, told everyone to go home and let me rest. Crying and giggling at the same time was something new but only Rachel would want to perform after Regionals.

From that day on, Puck was the most supportive, kindest guy, who stopped man whoring it about and actually got a job with benefits, which he fitted in around school and Glee. Now more than ever, was I thankful that Puck was the father and not Finn. The difference in maturity levels of pre-Charlotte and post, astonished me and with the help of the club, Mr Shuester and Miss Pillsbury, as she was known then, even Ms Sylvester, who paid my bills despite knowing I'd never return to Cheerios, not forgetting Mrs Puckerman and Rebekah, we all settled into a happy routine.

Not that there were rainbows and sunshine everyday but Charlotte's made every day special and when Puck and I finally got together, legitimately, without interference, I didn't think my life could get better.

Which brings me to today, in an apartment where the boiler is temperamental, the kitchen/living room area somewhat too small now, particularly with Betsy around, and the love of my short, varied life lying in bed, no doubt wondering when I'll be done washing my hair.

Maybe I should give him a chance again. He's still the same guy who makes my stomach flip, the one who only has to smirk to make me start fantasising about ravishing him, which made Glee an embarrassing occasion on more than a couple of times, and the guy who made a mistake six months ago and told me about it, rather than pretending it didn't happen. Surely that counts for something?

Argh, it's gone cold. Damn it, this boiler's annoying, I'm glad the conditioner's already rinsed out though. Better go get ready and tell Puck it's going to be a while before he can jump in. Gotta get our little girl and see what happens. I quite fancy some bacon actually, maybe they'll be up for a Ihop breakfast? Bring on today, it feels good to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Apologies for the radio silence, have been out of the country and laptop-less, followed by muse-less :( She's back though so here I am.

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this little story of mine, the stats are astonishing, and I hope you enjoy it.

Throughout this chapter, Billy Joel's "The Longest Time" was the inspiration and will be quoted. Please listen to it, if you're not familiar, as it'll help.

Anyway, on with the show.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

_If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time _

What the heck is Quinn doing in the bathroom? Surely a shower shouldn't take this long? Maybe she's reciting the New Testament? Or maybe she's reminiscing about last night? Oh yeah, maybe I should help her relive it? I remember how much she likes shower cubicles, ha. Actually, better put _Operation Mrs Puckerman _into action.

Where's my phone? Oops, in my jeans, which are on the floor by my boxers. Might put the boxers on actually, Puck Jr keeps stirring, especially when I think about how naked Quinn is just moments away. Need to focus on the bigger picture and get a hold of Finn. I need his "wisdom", haha, will do it by text though. Don't want to rouse Quinn's suspicion.

"Yo Finessa hw r u?"

"Fine, tired tho. Boy, Josh is loud"

"What did u expect? Look at his mum :P"

"Hey! Y U up this early on Sat?"

"At Quinn's..."

"WTF? R U serious?"

"Yeah, she rang last night. Missed the Puckzilla, obv"

"No seriously, I thought you were at Mike's?"

"I was but it's a long story. I need ur help tho"

"What can I do for Mr Puckerman?"

"I was wondering if ur spare room will be free when Charlotte breaks up from school in a couple of weeks?"

"Need 2 check with Rach but I think so, why?"

"I have a plan. I think my douchebag habits are being leaving me – finally! - & I want to take my girls to NYC. That's where you come in"

"OK but why now? Rach has been trying to get you guys over here for ages"

"I have an ulterior motive"

"Which is? Tell me. Don't make me set Rachel on you"

"Argh anything but her ;) I want to propose and ur the only 1 out of the Gleeks married. I need some advice and brainstorming. Mr Shue's no use, he's more smitten with Mrs Shue now than he was when we were still in school" 

"Wow I honoured. I'll have to tell Rach though"

"Do you guys not share anything? On the other hand I don't wanna know. Just as long as she doesn't tell Quinn. We all know how she is with secrets..."

"Hehe yh ur right but it worked out, didn't it?"

"Only through blood, sweat, tears & lots & I mean lots of patience. I know she can do better & I'm probably punching way above my weight but she's it for me. The last 6 months were unbearable & I want to prove my love to her even if it involves standing up in front of the whole of Lima or wherever"

"Dude R U gay now? :O"

"Oh hardy ha ha, no. I just wanna make it right & true for all of us. She's outta the shower – don't u dare hold that thought! - & I'll ring you in the week ok?"

"Sure, have fun Loverboy \m/"

He's such a punk, but I'm so pleased that we're friends after everything. Don't get me wrong, Chang's a good friend but he's not Finn. Ugh, I'm thinking like a girl now.

"Puck, the shower's free but you'll have to give it some time before the damn boiler heats up again. I swear, I spend more time waiting for it to work than I do using it. Piece of shit."

"How about I warm you up instead, eh?" while I waggled my eyebrows at her. Her pupils start dilating but soon enough Queen Quinn arrives and is in charge.

"Not right now, but hold that thought. I want to get Charlotte from your sister then maybe we can go out to breakfast as there's only limes and some off milk in the house. I kept meaning to do a big shop but what with Charlotte's classes, after-school activities, her playdates, and then work, I kinda forgot. I mean you saw the pizza boxes last night and..."

I get up and hold her, she's doing that Berry nervous verbal vomit thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they're friends but why did she have to pick up that habit and not Berry's love of knee highs?

"Breathe Quinn, we're fine to go out to breakfast and then we can go to Walmart if you want, on me. We can do all the family things I missed and maybe buy Charlotte some new bits and pieces, what do you think?"

"Ok but wherever we go, they must have bacon. I've had this pathological craving for it since I woke up."

"Cravings? Already? I know I have super sperm but that's ridiculous."

"Shut up Puck, you're not that special."

"Oh yeah? Want me to prove it?"

"Down boy, get in that shower and let me get changed. I want to see my baby girl, I missed her yesterday."

"Yes Mama bear. See you in a bit." and kissed her on the cheek then slapped her butt before walking out of the room.

"PUCK!"

Haha, I love that she still reacts to me that way. Her conservative, Christian good girl façade never fooled me. She's been hot for me since the summer before seventh grade when I started working out a bit and got a mohawk. Yeah ok, same for me too but her curves had just kicked in and she started growing her hair out which was all kinds of humana humana.

Jeez, I'm perving on my child's mother like some damn weirdo who hasn't ever seen her naked. I know I'm Jewish but that doesn't mean I have to act like Jacob Ben Israel. Besides my hair is still 1000% more awesome than his will ever be. Better get in that shower and "relieve the tension".

_Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time _

Having finished, I head back to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, to see Quinn stood in her underwear in front of her full length mirror. Two Quinns is a good thing, particularly to me, but I don't understand what's up, especially given the look on her face.

"Quinn, what's going on?" while I walk up to her.

"Oh, just looking at myself. I still can't believe how much my body has changed since Charlotte's conception. My hips are wider, my boobs filled in a bit more and my stomach still has those stretch-marks, despite all those creams I keep buying, and if we get pregnant again, more are going to appear, and only my legs stayed the same." all said in one breath.

"Do you know that everything you just mentioned are the things that attract me more than I can ever explain? That those marks gave us both the most beautiful girl who fills my heart with joy and manages to wrap me around her little finger every single time and that I'm beyond privileged to get to do it all over again with you. That your boobs filled in because you started eating normally again, after that rotten Ms Sylvester diet and that your hips make me think the most lecherous thoughts and nothing or anybody has changed that fact for me. You're the most stunning woman I know and having those perfect legs of yours wrapped around me makes me the smuggest bastard this side of the Atlantic so please don't tear yourself down. I love you Quinn, so does Charlotte and we love you because of everything about you."

"You bastard, you've made me cry" she says, whilst hugging me.

I kiss the top of her head and say "It's all true and not just said to get into your knickers. We don't have the time for one and now I'm craving bacon too. My mum's right, you're a bad influence."

"Whatever, you told me all about your mum's Schindler's List and sweet and sour pork ritual. You can't have it both ways. Besides, you're the bad influence, why else would I be hugging you? It's not because I love you or anything."

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. I know you far better than you think. Anyway, stop trying to turn me on further, get dressed. We've got to get Charlotte and eat already. I'm starving."

"Yes sir!" She salutes then bends over to get some clothes out of the dresser. It's like God is taking the piss out of me right now, which is ironic because whatever gets thrown at me in my life, it's not God I need, just the dangerous sinner/saint in front of me.

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time _

We finally show up at my mum's late, because we needed to pick up the dog, which I get blamed for, obviously but it all doesn't matter when Lottie comes tearing out of the front door and straight into my arms.

"Daddy, Daddy, I missed you so much! Bekah and me did some drawings when waiting for someone to come get me. Wanna see?"

"Don't you want to say hello to Mummy too?"

She wiggles out of my arm and does the same jumping hug to Quinn.

"Hey babygirl, how are you? I missed you so much. Were you good for your auntie and grandma?"

"Yes Mum, durr" then she rolls her eyes, which gifts me a kick to the ankle from Quinn though I can't imagine why.

Thankfully, Mum makes us all come inside and Lottie wiggles out of Quinn's arms to stand between us and hold both of our hands. I look over at Quinn and from the massive smile on her face, I know now isn't the time for another asinine comment so I just grip my little girl's hand more and smile too.

After a quick catch up with my mum and sister, we packed up Lottie's stuff whilst leaving Betsy with Bekah for today and make our way over to the truck.

"Daddy, why did you come with Mummy today? I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow."

"Would you rather I left then, Lottie?"

"No, Daddy, no, course not, silly." and she giggles.

"Yes Daddy can be quite silly, can't he?" interjects Quinn whilst sticking her tongue out. If I wasn't driving, and Lottie was still at my mum's, I'd have made great use of her cheekiness but instead I focus on the road and Lottie.

"We decided to meet up and take you out for breakfast or have you eaten already?"

"Grandma made me have some Grape Nuts and said they were good for me but I wanted bacon instead which just made Grandma sad and Bekah laugh. I don't know why. Can we go get some bacon, please Daddy?"

Quinn and I glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Charlotte joined in without really knowing why, "Why's that funny, Mummy?"

"Because that's what we were hoping you'd say, darling. Now tell us all about you and Bekah got up to last night."

"Well, we did the drawings that are in your bag, talked about Betsy and why she has to go out for a long walk everyday. Bekah said it's because she gets crazy trapped inside most of the day and that walking her wears her out. What does that mean, Daddy?"

"Ask Mummy, she's the queen of that." I don't even have to look at Quinn to feel the daggers.

"It means she needed to get some fresh air and some exercise."

"Oh so that's what we're calling it now, are we?"

"Puck, focus on the road and stop winding me up." I can't stop laughing though.

"What does that mean, Mummy?"

"It means that Daddy likes being funny, sweet pea. Now tell me what else you did with Auntie. Did you watch Hannah Montana or something?"

"No Mummy, that's really old now. No one watches it" Again with the eyeroll followed by more daggers. "Although Grandma said something about her being with child but I don't understand what she meant. Is that an illness?"

And so the conversation went on. Charlotte may look more like Quinn but there's no way of denying who her father is. Lord only knows what would have happened if Quinn's initial plan hadn't been dashed by Rachel. One time her big mouth was useful, if I don't think about Finn's constant praising. Almost enough to put me off the upcoming breakfast.

I pull up at a diner, just on the outskirts of town. Better than IHOP and they have a genuine jukebox with all the old classics plus their bacon is crispy, not chewy, which Quinn prefers. Boy am I whipped. I wonder what my 15 yr old self would think of this situation. I think he'd be happy to have Quinn actually, even if he'd smack me upside my head for some of the stupid things I've done.

_Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for _

We head over to one of the booths, which looks out onto the parking lot, hardly the best view but it's comforting. Lima might not be a great, heaving metropolis but it's home.

A waitress comes over and hands us menus and Lottie gets given a colouring sheet and some crayons. However surly the waitress, she'll be getting a tip for that alone. Most places ignore the children then tut less than discreetly when the kid plays up out of boredom. Some can be such morons sometimes. I may not have gone to Math very often but it's called correlation, people. Look it up.

Lets see how right I am. Quinn will order the cinnamon French toast, a portion of bacon and if she's feeling crazy, some scrambled eggs. Lottie will want a stack of pancakes with bacon with syrup, which she won't finish leading to Quinn and I fighting over her leftover bacon whilst I shall order the truckers breakfast, which has almost everything in it, with extra bacon. What is this bacon obsession my family has?

"Can I take your order yet?"

"You want to go first, Puck?"

"No, I'll wait. Go ahead, darling." 

"Ok, can I have the cinnamon French toast, scrambled eggs and a portion of bacon, with an iced tea, please?" YES! I rule.

"And the little girl?"

"Can I have some pancakes and bacon and a chocolate milkshake, please? Is that ok Mummy?" Round 2 goes to me too!

"Yes, as it's a special treat."

"I love you, Mummy."

"Love you too, pickle."

"Aww, isn't she adorable?"

"Yes, she is and can I have..."

"He'll have the trucker's breakfast with extra bacon, and a coffee, please." Damn, she smirking at me now. Still, the score is 2-1 to me. It's not my fault, I'm a growing boy, after all. Besides, Quinn can help me expend the calories so it's win-win for me whatever happens.

The waitress walks off to put our order in so I start flicking through the jukebox. Proper old tunes, I'm in heaven. I put some quarters in, program some songs and then ask Charlotte to pick a number and a letter. E14 it is and up comes an old Billy Joel number – **The Longest Time**. I remember finding this album in the basement the Summer of 2008 when Mum paid me to tidy it up. It was meant to keep me out of trouble and away from "bad influences" as she called them. Ha, if only she knew. For some reason, it always reminded me of Quinn and being here with her, and our child, all these years later has to be a sign, doesn't it?

"Charlotte, will you sit here a minute or two? I need to borrow Mummy for something, is that ok?"

"Puck, what are you doing?", while a suspicious expression forms on her beautiful face.

"Just trust me." and then that eyebrow goes up. Ignoring it, I stand up out of the booth and hold out my hand to her.

"Will you give me the honour of dancing with me?"

Charlotte's giggling now as Quinn's gone bright red and those magical eyes of hers have dilated again.

"I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes, of course, although why you have do this is in a diner before we've even eaten yet..."

I kiss her, which stops her from rambling again, and she gets out of the booth. We sway gently together and I realise that the rest of the diner has stopped what they were doing to watch us. Not that I give a damn.

My favourite bit has just kicked in :

_Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for 

"Do you know this song has always reminded me of you, Quinn?"

"Really? Why? I never had you down as a Billy Joel fan."

"Aside from his super awesomeness and lyrical skill, he's Jewish plus he married Christie Brinkley, what's not to like? Oh and listen to the lyrics. They're how I feel about you. "

She rolls her eyes and does that half smile thing of hers then rests her head on my shoulder and remains there until the song ends.

I bow to her, she curtseys and we return to the booth where Charlotte's clapping our performance. Then the diner patrons join in too so I wave to them.

"Mummy, why are you still red?"

"Because Daddy's naughty and likes to embarrass me."

"Is that what happened to Betsy when she used to pee in the house?"

"Umm not quite, darling. It's more like Daddy thinks he's so cute and loves to show everyone else that it's true. Making me dance with him is his way of making that point extra clear."

"But Daddy is cute. I mean Kayleigh's dad scares me, he has horrible teeth, some baby animal lying under his nose and he always smells too sweet. I'm lucky to have such a cute daddy, at least that's what Ms Fletcher said last week when he came to pick me up."

"Oh did she now? Well isn't that interesting. Maybe I'll need to go in there and set a few things straight." Her face has changed from smiley to Mama Quinn with a bee in her bonnet.

"Quinn," I take her hand "don't worry about it. I've met Ms Fletcher, you've met her, she makes McKinley's old librarian look like a goddess and compared to Kayleigh's father, Jacob would be a marked improvement. Besides, here comes breakfast and being angry makes it harder to digest. Relax, it's just you and always has been. What happened to the Quinn Fabray of old?"

"She went and fell in love, that's what. All your fault." she pouts then giggles.

"Daddy, why was Mummy angry? Is she hurt? Did I say something wrong?" and her lip starts to wobble. I really didn't expect to comfort both of them before we'd even eaten.

"No baby, you didn't. Mummy just started thinking and you know how much that hurts her, right?" To this, Quinn just shakes her head and smiles.

"Mummy's really clever though, what do you mean?"

At this point, the food arrives and it's all anyone can focus on.

"I'll tell you later, pumpkin. Remember not to soak the pancakes though, because you won't eat them."

_I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time _

And to think that in a parallel universe, we're not sitting here and Charlotte's with some other family while Quinn and I still struggle to get over her and maybe I'd be trying to find comfort in every random tall brunette's arms, that passes my way, trying not to think of Quinn or blondes or anything that can remind me of her or our baby.

Thankfully, we're in this universe, sitting in this booth, eating what seems like half a pig between us and I couldn't want for anything else. Yes, Operation Mrs Puckerman is certainly underway and my boy's in the loop too. Excellent.

**A/N 2:** I have no idea why this turned out so long and why it's super fluffy, the muse gets what she wants I suppose, but if you enjoyed it, please let me know. Remember candy is dandy but reviews make the next chapter come along quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Cripes, I can't believe how long it's been since the last update but sometimes Life has a way of dictating how it should be and not how you'd like it to be. I start Uni again soon but still hope to have an update within the next two weeks or so.

I do however now have an awesome Beta – Lovely Blonde Belle – which means my story should make a lot more sense from here on out. Here's hoping.

My song for this chapter is Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours".

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

Whilst we wandered around Walmart, it did cross my mind whether or not this is what I'd be doing in an alternate universe, on a Saturday afternoon, at age 25. Would I really be telling my nearly nine year old daughter to not run down the aisles, or loading the trolley up with dog food, people food, laundry detergent, and tossing back every other packet of Lays and Cheetos Puck throws in. In fact would it still be Lima or somewhere far more exotic? Am I destined to this place regardless of situation?

I didn't know, but this morning, in the diner, was one of the best experiences of my life. I mean, it wasn't in a showy spot, it wasn't done for dramatic effect or Puck marking his territory, as was his wont as a teenager, just two people enjoying themselves, despite all the crap we've been through.

Back then, after Charlotte was born, we carried on with school. The last thing either of us wanted to do was to set her a bad example by dropping out. We may have started a family earlier – a lot earlier – than most, but that doesn't mean we were feckless or morons. Knackered yes, stupid no. I was already an honor roll student and Puck, for all his mind-numbing poser behavior, was actually rather smart under the mohawk.

The struggle to find more time in the day never abated and surprisingly (or not, depending on your point of view) Puck knuckled down with his grades and even started getting As and Bs, as well helping organize the football team, with Finn and a Sue Sylvester clone coach, into some semblance of a winning side. Add in Glee and his schedule was busting at the seams, but he worked at the Hummels tire shop on alternate week-nights to help with all necessities. Diapers, onesies, toys, he loved buying them all, particularly anything sheep related. He said lambs were a very important part of our story, whatever that meant.

As a direct consequence, his sex shark reputation was shot to pieces, particularly during sophomore year. He was still one of the most gorgeous guys in school but running on adrenaline and Red Bull, as well as already being a father, didn't make for the most appealing of propositions, so most of the girls moved onto other jocks and Puck pouted.

We'd already decided that for the time being, we were going to focus on Charlotte, school, Glee and getting out from under his mum's feet, which left no time for any attempts at a relationship together so when he'd sulk and whine at the lack of opportunity with others, I'd just roll my eyes and wish I had enough energy to care about romance or sex. Occasionally, we would make out but that was more a case of having some human interaction that wasn't loaded with "what ifs". We loved each other but being in love would take more energy than either of us had.

We wouldn't have managed any of it without Puck's mum though, Mrs Puckerman really is an amazing woman. She helped me learn to nurse Charlotte far more easily than the hospital staff did. She let me share Puck's bedroom, "No point shutting the barn door after the horse has bolted, is there? Plus it saves on room." helped us set the cot up, let the baby items take over most of her house and even bought me my own frying pan, just for bacon, although it was stored out in the garage, along with said bacon in its own mini fridge. Her words of wisdom were "Better you make it here than buy from McDonald's, save your money." How she knew that, I'll never know as Puck would never have discussed it with her and I hadn't.

She makes the most amazing salted beef and even showed me how to make it, as it was "Noah's favorite meal, and a good wife should always know her husband's favorite food. It gives her the upper hand." The fact I wasn't even dating Puck at this point which I reminded her about, didn't faze her, she just smiled and said "God always has a plan, my dear, never forget that."

When the idea of a zeved habat came up for Charlotte, I knew that wasn't what I wanted nor was a christening. Through a google search in the school's library, I stumbled across something known as a name day. A celebration of the child's birthday and name but minus the organized religion aspect. That was definitely what I wanted for her. I raised the idea with Mrs Puckerman (I still can't call her Ruth, however much she asks me to), Puck and Rebekah at dinner that same night.

After much dissection of the day's events and what we were planning with Glee, around the kitchen table, I cleared my throat and spoke.

"November 4th is Charlotte's day." I said, slowly eating my chicken soup, I wasn't quite sure how this would go over.

"No Quinn, her birthday is May 15th." Rebekah corrected me.

"Beks, I'm sure Quinn knows when she gave birth, she was there you know?" Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be rude to your sister, Noah", Mrs Puckerman said. "What do you mean, Quinn?"

"Well, I'd like to celebrate her birth but don't want to select her religion for her. I know you'd like her to be Jewish but I'm Christian so it doesn't follow the matriarchal line, according to my research. Whatever my own issues with the church I was raised in, I still don't agree with making such a personal decision for her, especially without her input."

"She's a baby though, Quinn." Puck said, giving me a rather puzzled look.

"I know, that's my point. I want to raise her knowing both your religion and my own without suggesting that either one is the most important or relevant. You never know, she might decide to become Jewish, she might not. It's something that she can choose when she's ready. She's still not in full control of her limbs, digestive system or even what she wears but will be eventually. I feel her choice of religion should come the same way." I explained with much trepidation.

Mrs Puckerman said nothing, instead opting to chew on some bread, Bekah looked utterly baffled and Puck tilted his head at me then nodded.

"You're right, Quinn. Does this mean..."

"Wait. Did I just hear you say I was right? Do I need to get my diary out to commemorate this acknowledgement of my superior thoughts?" I interrupted, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Shush woman, a man's speaking"

"Really? Where? Is he in the fridge?"

"Mama, seriously. Let me finish, else we'll never get to the chocolate cake and we know how much you like cake." I kicked him under the table, crossed my arms and harrumphed but didn't argue his point, given he was right.

"So, it'd be a day we celebrate just once or every year? Can we have a party to celebrate? Can it be a pool party? Will you wear a bikini? Does anyone have to come to help us, in a rabbi/priest sense? Will we get to pick godparent substitutes?"

"Well some people celebrate it every year, but we can decide either way. We don't have to have anyone officiating and some kind of godparent substitutes would be great, but we'll discuss that later, although I was thinking of asking Finn and Ms Pillsbury actually. A party does sound like a good idea but not a pool party. I've just given birth, there's no way I'm wearing a bikini. Kurt and Mercedes would probably love to organize it here, if you're okay with that, Mrs Puckerman?"

"Sure. I actually really like your idea Quinn, I was curious about what you might decide upon. She's my first grandchild, earlier than expected, but you're right, I would've liked her to be raised Jewish but as you're her mother. I like and appreciate that you're going to bring her up with both so thank you for that, and letting me know. I just hope she loves her Bubbe as much as I already love her."

"Of course she will. You're her only grandparent and I couldn't have picked a better one if I tried. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for understanding me and everything you've already done."

Both of us started tearing up at which point Bekah and Puck started gagging so we composed ourselves and carried on with dinner. After the cake, we sat in the living room and continued our name day discussion as well going more in-depth about Judaism and Christianity, whilst feeding Charlotte who had finally woken up then playing with her.

We still have wonderful discussions about religion actually, neither trying to convert the other. We didn't go to services any more but as she says, "God's ears are always available, remember? Be it in temple, church or a parking lot."

Definitely an amazing woman who shattered my prejudices but above everything, she gave me a home, our daughter stability and started the deepest appreciation for latkes, kreplach and sufganiyah, although the latter in much smaller quantities as well as opening my eyes to a less closed off viewpoint.

So his mum was fine and I made friends with Rebekah. As I was the youngest Fabray daughter, and treated accordingly up until they found out about my pregnancy, it took a while to adjust to her.

She was incredibly sweet, sensitive but with the Puckerman smirk down pat and would always ask to braid my hair, as if I was a real life Barbie doll, hence the constant side braid during my pregnancy.

Puck said it was because his mother refused to buy any Barbie dolls as "they promoted Aryan ideals and the Nazis weren't defeated for no reason" and she wasn't going to do perpetuate that notion as a good Jew. I could kind of see her point, which was ironic, given my previous status and inhabitation of the original real-life McMansion.

Braiding my hair was just one way we bonded. Whenever Puck was home, we would get the board games out and regress. We would play Monopoly, Operation, and all the various games that my parents wouldn't buy or let me play with as it didn't suit their ideas of what a Fabray child should do.

Rebekah and I would always team up against him, whilst he'd complain "it was three against one" pouting, which hadn't even crossed my mind at but as Rebekah put it "that's because we rule" and who was going to argue with that logic?

I'd often help her with homework, particularly algebra, much like Puck. It wasn't like I had much of a social life any more, even after Glee. No one would employ a pregnant teenager either so my time had to be passed somehow. Oddly enough, it turned out that she had an aptitude for maths but her teacher was focusing on everyone rather than the individual so when Rebekah fell behind, she just didn't have the resources to help catch her up. We managed to do so within two months, thereabouts, and after that, she was flying high and no longer struggling.

I suppose that helped Mrs Puckerman soften a little too; after all I might be making her a grandma earlier than she'd have liked but at least I was doing something constructive around the house.

Towards the end of my pregnancy, before Regionals, there was a grey, miserable and windy Saturday when Mrs Puckerman was at Temple, then she was visiting her friends. Puck was at the Hummel garage and Rebekah had decided she was stricken by a cold and refused to leave her bed. At this point, I'd realized how isolated I was, particularly rattling around by myself, so I phoned Kurt, followed by Mercedes to ask if they wanted to come over and hang out but both phones went straight to voice mail. Sugar, who did that leave me?

Well I could have called Artie and Tina, in an attempt to get to know them better but Puck's house was barely pregnancy friendly, never mind wheelchair friendly. Brittany I know wouldn't come over without Santana, and quite frankly she could go die in a fire for all I could care. The other Cheerios were definitely not an option. Matt and Mike weren't exactly a pair I could see myself hanging out with, never mind Puck's potential problem with it which left me with Rachel and Finn.

It almost made me want to call Puck and ask him to come home, despite the fact we needed the money. Oh well, Rachel gave everyone her number whenever they joined Glee so it was there to be used. Just had to dial the number but only managed the 419 part several times but hung up after that. Surely there was something to do around the house?

Nope, all homework and housework was done. Rebekah was sleeping and having checked her forehead, it seemed she was genuinely sick.

Damn it, I was bored and even Berry word vomit and awkward Finn tension had to be better than watching a marathon of Maury Povich repeats, especially the baby daddy ones. I hardly needed to watch that now, did I?

**1 – 2 – 3 RIP**

"Hello, Rachel Berry here" she shrilly answered.

"Hello, Manhands". I said, vaguely jokingly.

"Quinn, is that you?" At least she got that right.

"Yea..." I managed to squeak out before being cut off by her. "Don't interrupt me, I know it's you Jacob. This harassment has to stop, I swear. My dads are very active in ACLU and will have no problem contacting a lawyer on my behalf. I refuse to change my number again, especially as the last four digits on this one spell out star..."

"Oh my god, Rachel. Shut up!" I loudly said.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me." I huffed.

"Umm, hi. What's the problem? Mr Schue gave us the weekend off although I appreciate that you decided that I was the one to go to for help. As I told you before, you're a little sharp but if you want to practice with me, I can help you and show you how to control your diaphragm better. After all, I do have a whole life's worth of experience compared..." At this point, I could feel my ears beginning to bleed so interrupted her again.

"Jesus Christ, if you don't shut up for more than a minute, you won't have a life any more, Berry. That's twice I've had to interrupt in a call that hasn't been more than three minutes and twice I've had to blaspheme no less. Now shut up and listen. I'm bored witless, Puck is working, Kurt and 'Cedes aren't answering their phones so are probably together doing their thing somewhere, and after much self discussion, I've ruled out the rest of the Gleeks so that leaves you as my best offer. You or the janitor but I think Brittany has dibs on him. So, fancy coming over and getting to know each other a bit better? There's gotta be something more to you than just your voice or your permanently soaked panties for Finn."

"I object. They're not _permanently _soaked and did you learn that from Noah? That doesn't sound like something you'd say."

"Because we're such bosom buddies?" I asked disbelievingly.

"But yes, Puck appears to have rubbed off on me a little, damn it. So are you coming over or is the holder of your heart, gag me now, doing something with you? In which case I don't need the details."

"Are you sure, Quinn? My dads are away as is Finn. His mum took him to see his aunt and cousins out of town or something. He didn't seem to know himself, come to think of it." Eye roll, like that's a surprise.

"I was going to make some new Myspace videos but am sure my fans have plenty to go through. Besides it can't be that healthy to spend so much time alone plus it'd be good for Glee for the two strongest females, character wise, to get along better. Would you like me to bring anything? I'm going to the health food shop anyway as I doubt Noah has the right tea for my voice and my vocal coach..."

"If you don't mind actually, that'd be great. Can you get the biggest bag of Reece's pieces and the biggest bag of Flipz you can find, please? If you can manage some Mountain Dew too, that'd be fantastic. Puck took the last can this morning and I can't leave Rebekah on her own to do a quick shop myself. I'll give you the money when you get here. Do you know where Puck lives?"

"Yes, Noah showed me when he introduced me to his mother. She seems like a very nice woman but didn't take to me, for some reason. Does she like you?" I laughed. At this point, Mrs Puckerman and I were slowly working a way to some kind of rapport and understanding but not fully there.

"It's complicated. Okay so I'll see you in a bit, and don't bring any sheet music or I will cut you. Seriously don't, the baby only seems to like Puck singing at the moment and seeing as she's bouncing on my bladder, I don't need her upset too."

"Aww, isn't that sweet? I've read that playing music, singing or talking to a baby in the womb can make them smarter. They call it hot housing. My daddies told me they made my surrogate play classical music as well as the great Broadway songs, which may explain my rapport for Barbra Streisand and-"

"Yes well, we'll see. I'm going to have a quick nap so just knock a few times but don't ring the bell. Rebekah needs to sleep this thing off."

"No problem. Toodlepip." and she hung up.

Toodlepip? Had Rex Harrison taken over her soul for the day or something? Was it talk like a 1950s British guy day? If so, how did Puck not know about it? He knows the damn pirate one.

As it turned out, away from the spotlight and insanity of trying to bring Broadway to Lima, she was just another insecure teenage girl, which surprised me.

She mellowed a little after the initial awkwardness of us spending time together willingly away from the club. We ended up discussing Puck and Finn as well as arguing who was the better kisser. I still maintain it's Puck, he certainly knows how to use his tongue and doesn't slobber like some overgrown puppy doing a washing machine impersonation. Could definitely see the appeal for Rachel though. I even managed to get her to try Reese's pieces, which she'd never had before and to think I thought I was sheltered!

She had also brought with her a few DVDs, which was just as well, as the only ones I could find were Puck's and they were either action/shoot-em-ups or porn, which I didn't want to watch, never mind with Rachel. We decided upon Grease and Rachel assigned each Glee member a character.

She was Sandy, Finn was Danny (obviously), Puck was Kenickie (obviously, again) and I was Rizzo apparently. We had quite a "heated discussion" about it, particularly as I'd always been Sandy before _and_ I was blonde, but she said seeing that I was the pregnant one, I had more in common with Rizzo, even if she only had a scare. Puck was sex obsessed and would probably spend the summer working at the garage, Finn was the popular one who embraced the other side of the social spectrum. Rachel was the perpetually innocent one and Jesse was the douchebag that no one remembered the name of and/or didn't like, not forgetting using him as someone to hide her feelings behind.

We were so animated that Rebekah woke up and came downstairs, still looking mildly tired and sick. Without preamble, she asked why Rachel was there, especially as Puck had broken up with her, hadn't he? I explained that she was now dating Finn, which made me realize how disturbingly incestuous Glee turned out to be, and that I invited her over.

She just looked at us both blankly, shrugged, asked what we were watching and crawled into my arms, hugging both me and the bump, which was when Rachel took a picture of us. It's still one of my favorite pictures, framed and sitting in the apartment.

The embarrassing film fest continued on until Puck came home with pizza, extra cheese of course, which Rachel kind of picked at, trying to remove all the meat and cheese until I took the slice from her, I hate seeing food being wasted, and offered to make her something more suitable but she refused, saying she had lots of vegan food in the freezer at home and should probably make a move anyway. She had to ring her fathers and Finn amongst other things, which I spaced out on.

From then on, Rachel and I made tentative moves towards being friends, particularly as Finn and Puck got their bromance back on track, so we'd end up having to spend time together anyway. Ridiculing her didn't seem as much fun any more, seeing as there was rarely an audience and having had it done to me too throughout that year, I realized it wasn't all that pleasant.

Being pregnant though was one of my favorite life experiences so far, if not just for Charlotte but for the fact that I could eat food without purging afterwards or that awful Sue Sylvester master cleanse routine. Not the most obvious reason to have a baby but thinking about pregnancies, I really want another child. Sure, giving Charlotte a sibling would be great, but for myself and Puck too.

Our previous pregnancy wasn't tainted as such but it wasn't a happy time. She wasn't made in love, however delusional I get, I was trying to pass her off as Finn's, was homeless twice and for so long, I tried to detach myself from the emotional connection because my plan was to give her up, not raise her. Obviously she's the most loved kid now, how can she not be with so many aunts and uncles? But the next one _will_ be made out of love, will be Puck's from day one, a mother with a stable living arrangement and a father who, for all his faults, makes sure his family is looked after.

For years, we've had to deal with this misconception that we're only together by dint of having a child together, as if that's all we've ever been about. Usually it's Santana throwing that insult out, whenever I tell her to back off from Puck, but like a dog with a bone, she doesn't give up. Why she can't accept that Brittany is the one she loves and meant to be with, I'll never understand.

Daydreaming whilst walking about Walmart is never a good idea, looking at the trolley. Charlotte's put a ridiculous amount of toys in, Puck has snuck more snacks in and there seems to be a scooter poking out. We don't even have room for all this stuff. Better go find the culprits. Oh look, Billy Joel's Greatest Hits. That's definitely a purchase. Now where are the devious duo?

Not down the candy aisle, nor the snacks aisle. Maybe the freezer section? Not there either. Oh I know, where else? "Noah, Charlotte, is this an appropriate way to spend your afternoon?"

They both jumped.

"I was just showing Lottie how to kill the zombies in this game."

"Yeah mum, it's not a big deal. We have to be prepared if it ever happens."

I put my hand to my forehead, sighed and told them to move it.

"You're certainly your father's daughter and I'll talk to you about this later, Puck. Let's go, we've got to pay for all this, pick Betsy up, see your bubbe and Bekah again and then go home finally. You've got your school project to work on..."

"But Muuuuuuuuum"

"No buts madame, it needs doing and you're doing it today. Besides, you might as well do it whilst

your father's making dinner. We all know how long that will take him."

"Hold up, I'm making dinner?" He says, bewildered puppy dog expression on.

"Yes, and it'll be great. We'll make dessert together later, if you do." I say, whilst hoping he gets my meaning.

"Huh?" I raise my eyebrow and see Charlotte looking between us like she's watching a tennis match. "Ohhhh, ok. Yes, dessert. Definitely. Charlotte, would you mind rushing down to the chiller section and grabbing a couple of spray creams and whatever cake you fancy, please?"

"Sure, chocolate or fruit?"

"No, no, lady's choice."

"Okay!" and she skipped off.

"You realize if she ever works out why you want cream, she'll need therapy?" I say, giggling.

"Babe, she has us as parents, she'll probably need therapy anyway." he says, and I softly thump him on the chest.

"I missed you earlier by the way." I say, stroking his face.

"When? We weren't in the games bit all that long" he looks down at me.

"The last six months? Every time you're not around? I don't know. When did we become that couple? I don't get it, especially since I'd spent most of our teenage years fighting my attraction to you." I look up and kiss him, gently but probingly, which becomes a full on grope and make out session in the middle of a busy supermarket.

"Ahem. Parents." I can hear Charlotte coughing and realize how mortified she must be and go bright red. A quick glance at Puck shows even he is blushing slightly but he turns it around for all of us.

"Ah yes, Charlotte. Was just showing your mother here how to give mouth to mouth resuscitation. We should always knows CPR too. First aid is a very important life skill. We'll have to sign you up for a class or two at the community centre."

"Whatever you say, Dad. Let's go already. The sooner I do this project the better, right Mum?" She says mockingly.

"Yes darling, and all the sarcasm in the world won't make me change my mind."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Sure you do, baby. I'll remind you of that when you next ask for your allowance." I say, walking off to the shortest queue, hearing her run after me and smile. She might be definitely Puck's daughter but she's also mine. Tonight's going to be great, I can just feel it.

**A/N 2:** _I hope my Jewish/Yiddish story aspects are correct. I did do a lot of research around it and namedays do exist. It's something I personally know about, having celebrated it all my life but not in the same context as Charlotte has one. Mine's more a second birthday, much like the Queen, but with the added bonus of mine being in the summer, which as a Winter baby thrills me no end. _

_Mrs Puckerman hasn't been fully developed on the show so took some liberties with her. I don't see why she'd have mean to be Quinn so given the story's already AU, I went with a nicer version._

_As a reader and reviewer incentive, my 25th reviewer will be able to suggest a Puck/Quinn or Finn/Rachel prompt, which I'll write a oneshot about so review! Review! Review! _


End file.
